Shoe soles having gas or gel chambers have been around for many years. These chambers are simple compression springs that suffer from the disadvantage of having no damping effect. Although compression springs are capable of delaying a force transfer, they still return any induced or loaded force without loss. In other words, compression springs have an elastic effect, but are incapable of absorbing energy.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shoe sole having a damping system capable of absorbing energy.